There has long been a need for a rail anchor drive machine that is simple in construction, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and highly effective in operation. Prior machines contain many deficiencies such as numerous sliding parts that jam, the necessity for a plurality of operators, the removal and turn-around of the machine from the track to work on both rails, numerous and unnecessary piston-cylinder mechanisms to effect all operations, etc.